ultimaterandomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Zondactor
A NEW CASE STARTED ON BTFF!!!!! NO ONE KNOWS WHO THE IMPOSTER ZONDACTOR REALLY IS!!!!!!!! Chat during the time of Zondactor *Zondactor has landed on planet Chaturn. *Skleian has landed on planet Chaturn. *4:13SkleianOH COME ON! *4:13SubZero309OK Jack you're next *The Awesome Jack has left planet Chaturn. *4:13SpeedygalHai Zon! *4:13Cartoon44Zonadactor? * *4:13SubZero309 *4:13Charbel2001sub how did u become an admin? *4:13Ahmad15Zondactor? *4:14Charbel2001hi zon *4:14SubZero309He won this round *4:14SkleianI WAS OUT OF CHAT SO YOU WANT KICK ME! *4:14Ahmad15Zondactor, Are you Zon? *4:14SubZero309ZONATHAN! *4:14ZondactorIt's me. *4:14Charbel2001i like zpn *zon* *4:14SubZero309@Sklei But you still spammed *4:14SkleianGRRR *4:14ZondactorI lost my password. *4:14SkleianSPAM *SPAM *4:14Speedygal0-0 *Skleian has left planet Chaturn. *4:14ZondactorSo...new account. * *4:14SpeedygalNice icon! *4:14Cartoon44So you decided to fuse your two accounts together? * *4:14SpeedygalBtw, I finished S1 of C12 *4:15ZondactorYup. *4:15SubZero309Zondactor? *4:15ZondactorKewl @Speed *4:15Cartoon44Awesome. *4:15SubZero309You have 4 accounts *4:15Ahmad15Zon! Did you see my new sereis, You are a main character! ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/FTA! *4:15ZondactorFail XD *4:15SubZero309Wait... *ZON! *4:15Charbel2001i get it now u're Zonator's doppelganger *4:15ZondactorYeah? *4:15SubZero309Is that REALLY you?? *4:15ZondactorNo, I'm Bob. Yes it is me. *Lego Master has landed on planet Chaturn. *4:16Ahmad15Zon! Did you see my new sereis, You are a main character! ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/FTA! *4:16SubZero309Hm.... *4:16Ahmad15Check it out man1 **! *4:16SubZero309How old did you say you were? *4:16Ahmad15Me? *4:16ZondactorBeyondBryce I was 10. Zonator and future accounts I'm thirteen. *4:16SubZero309@Ahmad no *4:16Ahmad15Ok *4:17SubZero309WRONG! *4:17Charbel2001am i the only 11 year old on this wiki *4:17ZondactorIDK *4:17Cartoon44 *Skleian has landed on planet Chaturn. *4:17Lego MasterZon, you renamed your account? *4:17ZondactorSub, I know my own age. *The Awesome Jack has landed on planet Chaturn. *4:17SkleianHEY JACK *4:17Cartoon44XDDD @Zon *4:17SubZero309YOU SAID YOU WERE 11! *4:17The Awesome JackGrrr. Sub don't kick me! *4:17SubZero309JACK! *4:17The Awesome JackWut. *4:17Lego MasterPie! *4:18Charbel2001guys i want u to be honest. am i one of the least popular users on this wiki *4:18SubZero309Prepare to be kicked... *4:18ZondactorSub, I know my age. *4:18SubZero309Sorry bro *4:18SkleianSO TRUE @LEGO *4:18The Awesome JackNooooo! *4:18Cartoon44What's going on? @Jack * *4:18The Awesome JackI spammed. *4:18Cartoon44Oh. *4:18The Awesome Jackwait *4:18Charbel2001guys i want u to be honest. am i one of the least popular users on this wiki *4:18The Awesome JackZon is here? *Hai Zon! *4:18SubZero309Now he must be kicked * *4:18Cartoon44Well I did too SO DID SUB *SO HE HAS TO KICK HIMSELF * *4:18The Awesome JackSo Sub *Kick yourself * *4:19SkleianGet out *Lego Master has left planet Chaturn. *4:19SubZero309 *4:19JrshipeyBack. *4:19SubZero309OK, fine I won't kick you *4:19The Awesome Jack *4:19Cartoon44 *4:20SubZero309 *4:20Zondactor:3. *4:20Charbel2001guys i want u to be honest. am i one of the least popular users on this wiki? answer me. *4:20ZondactorYou said that 10 times already *4:21Charbel2001nobody answered me *4:21Ahmad15No. *Look at your friends list *4:21Charbel2001i want to see me on people's lists *4:21TDIfan83That's from his own point of view. Maybe some of them aren't mutual @Ahmad *And how do you know who's on his friends list? *4:22SubZero309@Sklei no hard feelings, right? * *4:22Charbel2001sings I wanna know what love is? I want you to show me! *4:22SkleianOnly soft feelings of destroying you *4:23SubZero309 *Hehe....y-yeah... (backs away from Sklei) *4:23Zondactorg2g . My grandma is calling me. *Bai. *4:23TDIfan83*dies* *Zondactor has left planet Chaturn. Suspects Gaur Zon suspected Gaur but he didn't have any proof Mark People now thinnk (because of Sklei that Mark did it! Here are the evidence. Reasons why we think the imposter is Mark: *He hates Zon *He asked where Zon is today *He left chat a short while before Zondactor entered *HE is................. THE IMPOSTER Diagon Sklei thinks it's Diagon now :P Lego Zon started suspecting lego because: * Lego has good grammar * He calls Speedy 'Speed' and Holly 'TDI' just like Zondactor Who is Zondactor? Mark Lego Zon Jurry Trigger Jack Sklei Gaur Diagon George Charbel